I Never Thought It Was Real
The day I found out about creepypasta I was ADDICTED! I constanly kept looking and looking and looking for stories that kept me on the edge of my seat. I would even get NIGHTMARES from some of them. Now that makes me sound crazy already! I only had one question about this so called 'Creepypasta'. Was it real or not? Who knows it could have just ben fanfiction or in fact! It could have ben real. The writers of them make it seem so believeable it could be true. It could have also ben a mix! Some real, some not. I was hoping it was the mix. Because in the Dead Bart creepypasta. I kind of refused to believe it was true. Just look up An Update On Dead Bart and you will see what I mean. So was either those 3 choices and I thought it never could have been answered because it's not like Jeff the Killer was coming to your house one night right? But that question was answered that one night. Now lets get some backstory before I tell you my story about this. One of the Creepypastas is the tale of the Slender Man. If you don't know about him already, I will explain it to you. The 'Slender Man' is a tall being wearing a suit and has a face or lack of according to many people. So yeah the Slender Man doesn't have a face. If you wanted a more breif description of what his 'face' looks like, imagine a mannequin. It looks like that. Procceding, the Slender Man also has no hands... He has tentacles or something like that. They are almost to the ground (about a inch to the ground). It has about 4 or 8 of them. He also can stretch out into shapes and forms, like Jake from Adventure Time. The Slender Man's job is to just come in contact with people (Just walks right up to them or something like that) and the person who encountered Slender Man is dead in about 3 or 4 weeks!! Normally because of people getting Paranoia and killing themselves or just the guy coming and just kidnapping them or some stuff like that. I kind of find that weird. Just work it out someone is walking down the street and they see this weird mannequin thing staring at them with a face and they are paralyzed and then they run away and now they are cursed. It just doesnt seem right. But oh well! Its the Slender Man. So yeah thats what the good ol' jerk does on a daily basis. The Slender Man kidnaps children more than he does with adults. Thats all I know for now. So you probably know who the creepypasta monster I encountered. Yeah, Slender Man. Ok, let's start, It was about March 19, 2012 when it all happened. I was getting ready to go to bed. But yes, my night wasn't finished without some nice scares! So I got on my Iphone and looked up Creepypasta. So I was scrolling around (pretty much anything works for me) and I decided to just go to bed instead of some scares. Because I just wasn't in the mood for a reason. So yeah I went to sleep. So I had this dream. I'm at a beach party. Nice dream isn't it? The dream just had people playing volleyball and dancing and just tanning. The ocean was nice and I decided to check around. It was a typical Last Day Of School Party. The water was the EXACT perfect tempature for the weather and so I decided to swim around in it. So some people were on their floaty slide and I decided to join them. I liked floaty things with slides and a fun court on water. So this was a extra bonus to a nice dream. I thought the reason for this was because the fact I didn't read the creepypasta that night. So I decided to not read creepypasta that often while I had my dream dream. So yeah I was playing some volleyball. squirting water guns, lots of fun. And so there was the slide. It looked fun. It was twirly! (I like those kinds of slides). It also was themed like a waterpark amusement ride. Just with no theme. So it looked like lots of fun so I jumped on to the slide and rode on it. I felt like I was a jet. It was really fast. And the slide was extra extra long so that was an added bonus to the best dream ever. And soon I got into the water. And since ocean water had seeweed, I saw seeweed when I jumped into the water. But it wasn't really green. It was black. Odd from my POV but it was long and kind of skinny also. Then the seeweed grabbed out of my leg. I got startled! I was pulling as hard as I can and then another evil demon seeweed grabbed out for my arm. And I'm all like NO NO NO NO NO! And then another seeweed evil thing grabbed for my other leg. And another grabbed out on my final limb. Then the Evil Quad Group Of Demon Seaweed starting sinking into the sand. Brining me with them! I found it odd that I wasn't suffacating, but it is a dream. But proceeding, I was praying to wake up because I didn't want to see the horrors. Soon my head was sinking into the sand, along with my body! I started sinking more and more and more! and then my face was seeing the last of humainty. Then my friends came and just ripped the four evil tentacles that want to kill me into half and bring me up to the surface. At this point I was right now about to die because now reality of the human body just striked in all of the sudden. So yeah I was out in the nick of time before I died. So I was the most relieved person ever no matter what anyone else said. So I decided to swim back to the sand and just tell everyone to stay out of the ocean. I was walking to the Lifeguardup to the Lifegaurd to tell him everything. Then some guy randomly popped out of nowhere. A face.... There was no face. And well, the person had 4 tentacles. And was wearing the suit. YEAH IT'S SLENDER MAN. I thought it was nightmares getting the best of me. It was just fucking staring at me with his faceless face. And everyone acted like it was just me and him mano emano in some cowboy fight out in the west. Then Slender Man grabs a radio out of nowhere. So I think it was just Slender Man dropping by to party or some stuff like that. Which I found to be very odd. But then the Slender Man hit the play button and it played My Ringtone. It was SOOO loud I got up. It turns out it was my Iphone. The dream seemed to be very corny, but just I thought it was a sign but it really wasn't that could it have been? But that wasn't the unusual part. The reason the ringtone was incredibly loud was because I WAS WEARING HEADPHONES WHEN I WOKE UP. And at the highest Volume on my Iphone. I didn't sleep with headphones on and so now I was fucking terrifyed. So I just decided to assume it was some prank and heal my ears from the headphone rape. So I rubbed my ears against my pillow. Then I just grabbed my text. It was from: Yeah, no one. So I just read the text and it said "Look Outside." Now, by that point I was just fucking horrifyed. OMG OMG OMG OMG THERE IS SOMETHING STALKING ME!!! Then I almost had a heart attack. Slender Man. I just thought about the one question was it real or not. But just in case, I was going to try to hide my face as best as possible. I looked out the window and there it was. SLENDER MAN!!!!!!!! It was just there fucking staring with his NASTY NO GOOD FACE! I attempted and accomplished not screaming my face off. I just ran to bed and just slept. I just tried to sleep. The next morning I woke up. And I wanted to know what time it was. I walked up to my clock and out of the corner of my eye there was a mark on the spot where the Slender Man was standing. I jumped. The mark was a circle with an X in it. The Slender Mans little logo. So then I just turned to go brush my teeth and I opened the door and it just fucking stared at me. The Slender Man just stood there. And I fucking screamed!! And I tried to get out but the Slender Man just hovered to me and then I jumped out of my window and I fucking realized that I was going to break 10 of my bones and I just fell. Fourtantly I didn't die. But I broke 5 of my bones, leg bones. So yeah the lucky conveience of that leads me to me typing this at my hospital. Now I'm just feeling odd that the Slender Man is going to just look at me when I'm sleeping in the hospital. Just think about it, a dark room alone (or maybe 1 or 2 people with you) and he's just there stalking you. But I am not afraid of him because if I know that I am not afraid of him, he won't get me because he only kills people that are afraid of him. Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:PROOF DAT SLENDURMAN EXUSTS Category:Excessive Profanity Category:Cliche Madness Category:Random Capitalization